


Temores de Vida

by M_Cullark



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Drunk Sex, F/M, First Time, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Cullark/pseuds/M_Cullark
Summary: Bella nunca se imagino que su amiga la traicionaría de la peor manera, ahora es tiempo de decidir si dirá la verdad o guardara el mayor secreto de su vida en su noche de graduación.





	1. Traiciones

Eran las 8 de la noche, tan solo faltaba una hora para que iniciara la fiesta de graduación y yo ni siquiera tenía la intención de ponerme el vestido azul que mi padre me había comprado para la ocasión. La razón no era porque no quisiera ir a mi última fiesta de bachillerato, aunque la verdad nunca fui fanática de ellas, sino porque simplemente no quería verlos juntos, mucho menos en mi estado….

Mi nombre es Bella Swan y tengo 18 años, acabo de terminar el bachillerato y estoy a punto de entrar a la universidad, o esa era la idea antes de enterarme de que dentro de pocos meses me convertiría en madre.

La verdad es que nunca pensé que esto me sucedería a mí de todas las personas, siempre fui una chica muy reservada y con poco interés en las relaciones amorosas, mi vida la dedicaba a la escuela y nada más, casi nunca salía y no tomaba, cualquiera podría pensar que me sacaron de algún convento. Pero todo eso cambio en una fiesta hace casi dos meses, cuando Rose me convenció de ir asegurándome que no dejaría que nada me pasara en la misma, ahora me doy cuenta de lo ingenua que fui…..

Siendo del todo sincera también hubo otro motivo por el cual me anime a ir esa noche, y ese motivo era Edward Cullen. Él era un chico que tenía un año de haberse mudado a Forks, era alto, de cabello cobrizo, con unos ojos verdes tan hermosos que podían dejar hipnotizado a cualquiera, pero no solo eso, también era muy inteligente y amable con los demás, era como mi chico perfecto, el único por el cual he sentido alguna clase de interés; pero lamentablemente yo no era la única que lo pensaba, ya que casi todas las chicas del instituto querían con él, pero él se mostraba muy indiferente y reservado en ese aspecto, parecía que ninguna mujer de este pueblo era suficientemente buena o interesante para llamar su atención. Por eso mismo desistí de inmediato de cualquier acción para acercarme a él, porque si chicas como Rosalie o Tanya no lograban nada, mucho menos alguien tan simple como yo podría acercársele….pero por lo menos podría verlo un momento en esa fiesta. Aunque jamás me imagine lo que sucedería esa noche.

FLASHBACK

-Rose, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que yo no tomo?- le dije en un tono molesto mientras me daba una bebida que claramente olía a alcohol.

-Ay, no seas tan amargada Bella, ¿Dónde está tu espíritu de fiesta?-

-Tú bien sabes que yo nunca la he tenido así que ¿para qué me sigues insistiendo?- intente regresarle el vaso pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-No Bella, quiero que esta noche te diviertas y te relajes, siempre eres tan rígida en todo. Dios, a veces te comportas como una señora de setenta años en lugar que como una de dieciocho. Tienes que disfrutar tu juventud, hacer cosas locas, probar cosas nuevas y esto.- apunto mi vaso- es una de ellas. No quiero que llegues a la vejez y te arrepientas de no haberlo hecho, así que como tu mejor amiga te ordeno que te tomes eso.- utilizo un tono autoritario conmigo. Aunque odiaba que me hablara así, lo que me dijo me dejo pensando, en cierta manera tenía razón, esta etapa de mi vida jamás se volvería a repetir y si no la vivía al máximo, después podría arrepentirme; así que sin más, le di un trago a la bebida y vi a Rose sonreír ante eso.

-Esa es mi amiga- en eso vi que un chico alto, de cuerpo musculoso y cabello negro se acerco a nosotras. De inmediato me percate la manera como recorrió con su mirada el cuerpo de Rose, pero creo que eso era casi imposible de evitar ya que ella traía puesto un vestido rojo pegado realmente corto que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

-Hola preciosa- en cuanto note la postura de Rose ante él me di cuenta que su interés era reciproco.

-Hola guapo. ¿Cómo te llamas?- imagine que su tono intentaba ser seductor.

-Emmett-

-Yo soy Rose, mucho gusto- se acerco a su oído para susurrar algo y le tomo la mano.

-Me encantaría- escuche que le contesto Emmett y Rose regreso su atención a mí.

-Iré a bailar con Emmett un momento- me guiño el ojo y volvió a señalar mi bebida.-No olvides lo que te dije- y con eso se fueron.

Yo me quede ahí sin saber qué hacer, mire a mí alrededor y me encontré con el hombre de mis sueños. Ahí estaba Edward recargado en una pared al otro lado de la habitación tan guapo como siempre, traía unos jeans y una camisa azul que acentuaba los músculos de su cuerpo, mientras platicaba con unos chicos que reconocía del instituto. Sentí un fuerte impulso de ir a saludarlo pero me contuve de inmediato y decidí mejor concentrarme en tomar mi bebida.

Varios minutos después Rose regresó junto con Emmett con otra bebida en sus manos y me lo intercambio por el que tenia.

-Oye…- me queje, pero en eso me percate que el vaso que ella tenía ya estaba vacío, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que ya me lo había terminado.-Gracias- agregué y ella me sonrió. Se quedaron un rato platicando conmigo, aunque me sentí un tanto incomoda ya que Rose prácticamente estaba encima de Emmett y de momentos le susurraba cosas al oído. En ese transcurso me tome otros dos vasos para intentar distraerme un poco del espectáculo que ellos dos me estaban dando y poco después, sin decirme nada esta vez, se fueron a bailar.

Mientras transcurría el tiempo comencé a sentirme rara y un poco mareada, decidí sentarme en una silla que estaba cerca y a los pocos minutos de estar ahí, decidí que lo mejor era pedirle a Rose que me llevara a mi casa. Comencé a buscarla pero no la vi por ninguna parte, les pregunte a unos compañeros si sabían dónde estaba y me dijeron que la habían visto irse con un tipo hace más de quince minutos.

No podía creer que se hubiera ido sin avisarme y que me hubiera dejado ahí sola. No sabía cómo me regresaría, ya que Charlie estaba de guardia hoy y no había nadie en casa, me regrese a la silla donde estaba sentada y para calmar mis nervios, me tome otro vaso de licor que estaba en una mesa cercana. Puse una de mis manos en mi frente mientras trataba de pensar lo que iba a hacer ahora, pero por alguna razón me sentía más desconcentrada que nada.

-Bella ¿estás bien?- preguntó una hermosa voz que conocía a la perfección. Levante mi mirada y me sorprendió ver a Edward parado frente a mí. Lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era: ¿Sabe cómo me llamo?.

-Ehh…- deje mi vaso en el piso y me pare con dificultad para quedar frente a él.

-¿Bella?- puso su mano en mi brazo y en ese momento sentí una corriente atravesar mi cuerpo. Me había tocado y al parecer él sintió lo mismo que yo ya que me soltó como si lo hubiera quemado. Lo mire por un momento y aún no podía creer que estuviera aquí, teniéndolo así de cerca hizo que me percatara que era mucho más guapo de lo que imaginaba. Mire su cabello, sus ojos, su nariz….sus labios, se veían tan apetitosos. Me pregunte que se sentiría besarlos y en ese momento no supe que fue lo que me impulso a hacerlo, pero me atreví y simplemente lo bese.

Tener sus labios contra los míos fue mucho mejor de lo que imagine, sentí fuegos artificiales a mí alrededor, los cuales no dudaron mucho ya que Edward me separo y me miro desconcertado.

-Bella, ¿qué estas ha….- no lo deje terminar porque lo volví a besar rodeando mis brazos en su cuello y al principio se quedo tan estático que pensé que me separaría de nuevo, pero a los pocos segundos comenzó a responderme y el beso comenzó a tomar intensidad, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y sentí su lengua acariciar mis labios pidiendo permiso para entrar, a lo que accedí de inmediato.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así hasta que finalmente nos tuvimos que separar, Edward junto su frente con la mía y mientras trataba de recuperar el aire, note que aún lucía bastante impactado, por mi parte, yo aún me sentía muy diferente y atrevida aunque no sabía la razón, pero quise aprovechar esa situación al máximo y le dije:

-Baila conmigo- tome sus manos y lo guie a la pista. Comencé a moverme de una forma que jamás me creí capaz pegando mi cuerpo al suyo y puse sus manos en mi cintura, seguí moviéndome con la música y al notar que Edward seguía inmóvil, le susurre:

-Tienes que relajarte, Edward- me miró por un momento como su tuviera dos cabezas o algo parecido pero no me dijo nada y poco a poco comenzó a imitar mis movimientos. Tenerlo tan cerca me hacía sentir cosas nuevas, sensaciones que nunca antes había tenido y me encantaba. Solo me deje llevar y seguimos bailando por un buen rato, no supe en qué momento sucedió, pero ya me encontraba de espaldas pegada a su pecho y sus manos recorrían mi cintura y parte de mis muslos, podía sentía cada parte de su cuerpo y sus brazos envolviéndome por completo. De repente lo escuche susurrar en mi oído: -Bella-, era maravilloso escuchar mi nombre en sus labios, por lo que no pude más y me voltee para volverlo a besar, jamás podría cansarme de esto.

Me separe por momento y note que sus ojos brillaban con deseo y con algo más que no pude identificar, y finalmente le dije:

-No sabes cuánto he soñado con esto- esta vez fue él quien me beso como si su vida dependiera de ello y solamente me deje llevar, recorrí su cuerpo con mis manos y él por el mío. Baje mis manos por su pecho y desabroche el primer botón de su camisa, al percatarse de esto, me detuvo y al notar mi decepción, agregó:

-Aquí no- me tomo de la mano y subimos por las escaleras, entramos a una de las habitaciones y en cuanto cerró la puerta, me volvió a besar. De un momento a otro estábamos sobre la cama y finalmente pude terminar de desabrochar su camisa, pero cuando intente quitársela note que un momento de duda cruzo su rostro y se puso de pie.

-Bella yo no sé si deberíamos…. Tú estás muy…. Y yo….- me puse de pie y coloque un dedo en sus labios.

-Shh…- bese su cuello y agregué.- Yo quiero hacerlo- lo escuche gruñir cuando dije eso y seguí besando su cuello, poco a poco fui bajando por su pecho y me separe para sentarme en la cama. Con su ayuda desabroche su pantalón y de inmediato note que estaba muy excitado, lo toque suavemente y le dije:

-Yo no sé como…- de inmediato entendió a lo que me refería, por lo que tomo mi mano para guiarme en los movimientos que tenía que hacer. Lo escuche gemir por un momento y eso me hizo sentir un tanto orgullosa, poco a poco yo sola lo fui acariciando y al verlo reaccionar así quise seguir con mi exploración por lo que baje sus bóxers y pantalones por completo.

Me sorprendió un poco verlo así, ya que nunca antes había visto un hombre completamente desnudo y me quede contemplándolo por unos segundos preguntándome ¿Acaso este hombre no puede ser más perfecto?. De repente lo escuche reír y comentó:

-No es justo, yo ya estoy sin nada y tú sigues vestida- se acercó a mí y me besó con intensidad, sentí sus manos al borde de la blusa que traía y lo ayude a quitármela. Besó mi cuello y posó sus manos sobre mis pechos, acariciándolos suavemente por un momento y después pasó una de sus manos a mi espalda.

Cuando lo sentí jalonear mi brassier, de inmediato entendí lo que intentaba hacer por lo que decidí ayudarlo quitándomelo yo misma.

-Maldito brassier- lo escuche comentar y eso me hizo reír.

Continuó tocando todo mi cuerpo y besando cada parte que le fuese posible mientras yo hacía lo mismo con él.

Cuando finalmente estuvimos los dos completamente expuestos y listos para entregarnos, lo sentí colocarse en mi entrada y antes de hacer cualquier cosa me miró y me preguntó:

-¿Estás segura de esto?-

-Completamente- y con esa contestación, entro lentamente en mí. Fue doloroso al principio, pero no tanto como imagine que sería, se detuvo un momento esperando a que me acostumbrara a él y poco a poco comenzó a moverse.

Al acelerar sus movimientos, el placer fue aumentando tanto que no pude evitar gemir cosas sin sentido y que gritara su nombre como si se trátese de un rey. Él tampoco se quedo atrás y yo me deleitaba escuchándolo decir mi nombre una y otra vez, en más de una ocasión lo escuche mencionar:

-Eres tan hermosa- y así me sentía en ese momento. Cuando comencé a sentir un nudo en el estomago, Edward dijo:

-Bella, no voy a durar mucho, estoy a punto de….- lo calle con un beso y poco después sentí como si todo explotara, una sensación simplemente indescriptible a la vez que sentía como si algo se derramara dentro de mí. Nada en el mundo podría jamás superar esto, era más que perfecto.

-Fue…- dije mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-Grandioso- termino mi frase y me dio un suave beso en la frente antes de separarse de mí y acostarse a un lado. Ni siquiera analice el hecho de que posteriormente me abrazara y me acercara a su pecho, ya que el cansancio comenzó a vencerme y poco antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, me pareció escucharlo decir:

\- Te quiero Bella-

Al despertar la mañana siguiente, lo primero que sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza y una sed terrible. Estaba pensando en bajar a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua y una aspirina, pero en cuanto abrí los ojos me di cuenta que algo estaba mal, realmente mal. Lo primero que noté fue que está definitivamente no era mi cama ni mucho menos mi habitación. Había alguien acostado bocabajo a mi lado completamente desnudo y sentí miedo. De inmediato me puse de pie y note que yo también estaba así por lo que envolví las sabanas a mí alrededor y comencé a buscar mi ropa. Mi mente no dejaba de dar vueltas sobre lo que estaba pasando, tenía tantas dudas sin responder, quería salir lo más rápido posible de ahí. De repente, el chico de la cama cambio de posición sin despertarse y pude ver con claridad de quien se trataba.

-¿Edward Cullen?- susurré para mí misma. ¿Edward y yo? ¿Desnudos en una misma cama? ¿Acaso él y yo….? No, no podía ser posible. Simplemente no podía ser…

Temiendo que despertara, en cuanto encontré toda mi ropa, me cambie lo más rápido que pude y salí de ahí. Al bajar las escaleras y ver el lugar donde parecía haber existido una fiesta, fue como si todos los sucesos de ayer de pronto llegaran a mi memoria.

Recordé a Rose y a mi llegando a la fiesta

A ella abandonándome en la misma para irse con Emmett

A Edward preguntándome si estaba bien

Los besos que le di

Aquel baile que tuvimos

La manera como él y yo…hicimos el amor

Sentí como si perdiera la respiración por unos instantes mientras trataba de asimilar todo lo que acababa de recordar. Me había besado con Edward Cullen, con EL EDWARD CULLEN y no solo eso… había perdido mi virginidad con él y fue fantástico. Pero al analizarlo todo de nuevo, me percate que yo fui la resbalosa con él, yo fui quien lo beso, yo fui quien lo incito a bailar, yo fui quien le insistió para que se acostara conmigo. Me comporte como si fuera una… zorra. Probablemente lo era después de lo que había hecho.

Si antes tenía la necesidad de salir de ese lugar, ese sentimiento aumento aún más al darme cuenta de lo ocurrido ayer. Salí lo más rápido que pude de ahí y a pesar de que estaba algo lejos, camine hasta mi casa.

Al llegar, temí que Charlie se hubiera percatado de mi ausencia, pero al ver que la patrulla no estaba enfrente de la casa, me di cuenta que aún no llegaba del trabajo, por lo que sentí un poco de alivio.

Durante todo ese fin de semana no salí casi de mi habitación de lo avergonzada que me sentía y afortunadamente Charlie no se dio cuenta que había algo raro en mí.

Lamentablemente llegó el lunes, el día que más temía porque debía ir a la escuela y tendría que ver a Edward de nuevo, por un momento pensé en faltar pero sabía que no podía hacerlo ya que estábamos en trabajos finales y debía estar ahí. Así que con mucho temor llegue al instituto y no pase desapercibida las numerosas miradas que recibí de algunos de mis compañeros, probablemente de aquellos que habían asistido a la fiesta. En cuanto encontré a Rosalie en su casillo, me apresure para alcanzarla y le exigí una explicación.

-Rose me prometiste que me llevarías a mi casa y ¿Qué hiciste? Me abandonaste para irte con ese tipo que acababas de conocer-

-Lo siento Bella, es que realmente queríamos estar solos y no quise arruinarte el momento. Era la primera vez que te estabas divirtiendo-

-¿Yo? ¿Divirtiendo? Lo único que quería era irme a mi casa- me sentía realmente enojada con ella.

-De verdad lo siento, pensé que encontrarías a alguien para que te llevara a tu casa- intento excusarse.

-Pues no lo hice, tuve que caminar sola hasta mi casa, no gracias a ti-

-Otra vez lo siento- insistió, pero yo la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que realmente no lo sentía. En eso, note a alguien que se dirigía hacia nosotras y no era solo alguien, era Edward. En ese momento sentí mucho miedo e hice lo único que se me ocurrió, lo cual fue salir de ahí.

Trate de evitarlo lo más que pude y no solo durante ese día, sino durante toda la semana, en cuanto aparecía en el mismo salón que yo, hacía lo imposible para escaparme y que no me hablara. Realmente temía de lo que me fuera a decir, si de por si estaba segura que pensaba lo peor de mí, probablemente creía que era una facilona que me acostaba con el primero que se me pusiera enfrente. Ya no quería más humillaciones de las que ya había tenido…

Ese Viernes en particular, Rose se vino a mi casa a comer y mientras yo estaba en la estufa, alguien toco la puerta. Al ver que estaba un tanto ocupada en la cocina, me dijo:

-Yo abro- y se fue para ver quién era, no tardo mucho tiempo en regresar luciendo muy sorprendida antes de comentar:

-Es Edward Cullen, dice que quiere verte- casi me quemo con el sartén al escuchar eso y me apresure en decirle:

-Dile que no estoy-

-¿Cómo no vas a estar si esta es tu casa?-

-Pues dile entonces que no quiero verlo ahorita, dile que….que….-suspire derrotada- que mañana voy a su casa a hablar con él-

-Está bien- contestó no muy convencida y regresó a la entrada para darle mi recado.

Después de poner la mesa, note que Rose me miraba fijamente como si tratara de descifrar algo, esta fue tan penetrante que finalmente dije:

-¿Qué?-

-Ya suéltalo-

-¿Soltar qué?-

-¿Qué sucede entre tú y Edward?-

-Nada sucede entre nosotros- afirme.

-No te creo-

-Está bien, está bien, te diré lo que paso- dije frustrada y comencé a relatarle lo sucedido en la fiesta. Cuando termine, su reacción fue:

-¿Tuviste sexo con Edward Cullen?- se escuchaba muy sorprendida pero a la vez note que sonaba como ¿molesta?.

-Si- dije en voz tan baja que no supe si me había oído.

-No lo puedo creer, ahora lo entiendo todo. Es por eso que en la escuela andan diciendo que eres una puta ¿cierto?-

-¿Qué?-… eso no lo sabía.

-Sí, andan diciendo que te vieron de ofrecida el día de la fiesta, pero jamás pensé que hubiera sido con Edward-

-Yo…-sabía que mi comportamiento había sido bajo, pero que la gente lo confirmara era más doloroso aún.

-Ups, creo que me pase con mis comentarios, lo lamento Bella- se acerco a mí y me abrazo.-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?- me preguntó.

-No lo sé, creo que solo me queda hablar mañana con Edward y ver qué sucede-

-No- dijo con un tono de brusquedad

-¿No?- conteste un poco confundida

-No Bella, no hables con él, probablemente solo te insultara o querrá que te vuelvas a acostar con él, ya sabes cómo son los hombres- en realidad no lo sabía.

-Pero me ha estado buscando mucho Rose, no puedo evitarlo para siempre- le respondí y pareció pensar por un momento antes de decir:

-Tengo una idea- dijo con firmeza- yo puedo hablar con él en tu lugar. Así evitaríamos que te pudiera insultar y le dejaría en claro que no eres ninguna puta. ¿Qué opinas?-

-No lo sé, no creo que sea algo que tú debas hacer-

-¿Para qué están las amigas entonces Bella? Quiero protegerte y ayudarte con esto. Créeme- pensé lo que me dijo por un momento y aunque aún no estaba convencida del todo con la idea, mi temor de ver a Edward era aún mayor, así que respondí:

-Está bien Rose tu ganas- su respuesta fue una gran sonrisa y volvió a abrazarme.

Ese fin de semana me la pase más nerviosa de lo normal, ya que no sabía cómo le había ido a Rose con Edward y no tenía ni idea de lo que pudieron haber platicado. Pensé que ella me marcaría una vez que hubiera hablado con él, pero no lo hizo, así que no me quedo de otra más que esperarme hasta el lunes para saber lo que había pasado.

En cuanto llegué al instituto el lunes, lo primero que hice fue buscar a Rose pero no la vi por ningún lado, así que me dirigí a su casillero, pero cuando estuve a punto de llegar, lo que vi, me dejo en completo shock. Estaba Rose en el pasillo besándose con la última persona que hubiera imaginado, estaba besándose con….Edward, comencé a sentirme mareada con lo que estaba presenciando y sentí ganas de vomitar, literalmente, así que corrí al baño para sacar todo lo que había almorzado esa mañana. Después de eso comencé a llorar, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, intentaba asimilar lo Rose y Edward pero no podía. No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió antes de que me sintiera lista para salir del baño y evite tanto a Rose como a Edward a toda costa. A pesar de eso, no pude evitar escuchar los comentarios que hacían mis compañeros respecto a ellos como: "¿Sabías que Rose y Edward están saliendo?", "Hacen una bonita pareja ¿no crees?" y el peor de todos: "Me alegra que Edward no se quedara con Bella, imagínate con cuantos ella le hubiera sido infiel de haberlo hecho".

En cuanto sonó el timbre de salida ese día, corrí hacia mi camioneta y mientras buscaba mis llaves, Rosalie se acerco a mí:

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo has estado? No te he visto en todo el día- la muy cínica me hablaba como si nada.

-¿De verdad me estas preguntando eso Rosalie? Eres increíble-

-¿Por qué ese tono conmigo?- me reclamó.

-¿Por qué….? De verdad no puedo creerlo, te vi en la mañana con Edward, yo pensé que eras mi amiga-

-Y lo soy-

-¿Entonces….? ¿Qué paso con…. hablare con él para que no te insulte, de verdad quiero protegerte?-

-Y lo hice, no entiendo cuál es tu enojo- insistió elevando la voz.

-Que enredarte con él no era parte del plan- contesté también elevando mi voz.

-No fue algo que planeara, simplemente se dio, además, no es como si estuvieras saliendo con él ni nada, solo fue una noche Bella, UNA- sentí que las lagrimas me traicionarían en cualquier momento.

-Pero tú sabías muy bien lo que sentía por él- justo en ese momento logre encontrar mis llaves y me subí a mi camioneta antes de que pudiera decirme algo más. En cuanto llegué a mi cama, me volví a derrumbar y lloré casi todo el día.

Las siguientes semanas que transcurrieron fueron mucho más difíciles que cualquier otra, ya que si antes no era muy social en la escuela ahora me había vuelto completamente antisocial, no quería ver ni hablar con nadie, además que con la reputación que ahora me cargaba, considere que era mejor estar sola. Y no solo la escuela era difícil, mi salud no era la mejor en este momento ya que últimamente me había sentido muy mal y vomitaba muy seguido. No fue hasta que finalmente me decidí ir con la enfermera de la escuela, que supe lo que realmente tenía:

-Mmm, estoy sospechando lo que puede ser- comentó la enfermera una vez que le dije mis síntomas.-Bella, necesito preguntarte algo muy personal…-

-Hágalo- no tenía problemas con eso

-¿Bella eres activa sexualmente?-

-En este momento no-

-¿Pero has tenido relaciones recientemente?- no pude evitar sonrojarme levemente ante su pregunta.

-Solo he tenido una, pero fue hace como mes y medio- comencé a temer cuando me di cuenta hacia donde iba con todo esto.

-¿Y usaron protección?- era exactamente a donde creí que iba.

-Yo…no- en ese momento me di cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido. ¿Cómo fui capaz de tener sexo sin usar nada? Ah sí, ahora lo recuerdo, porque estaba ahogada en alcohol.

-Bella, por lo que me has dicho, sospecho que puedes estar embarazada- en cuanto dijo esa palabra, sentí como escalofríos que recorrieron mi cuerpo. Si estaba embarazada, significaba que tenía un bebé dentro de mí, un bebé mío y de Edward, un bebé al cual tendría que dedicarme completamente y tendría que proteger. Pero ¿cómo haría eso si ni trabajo tenia? Ni siquiera había terminado el bachillerato aún.

-Yo…-

-Me gustaría hacerte una prueba para asegurarme- y eso hice, tome la prueba de embarazo y después de 5 minutos finalmente sabríamos el resultado. La enfermera reviso la prueba y confirmo lo que sospechaba.

-Es positivo Bella-

Positivo….positivo… es lo único que tuve en la cabeza durante toda la noche, la enfermera me hablo sobre las opciones que tenía, pero en ese aspecto yo estaba segura de mi decisión: Tendría a este bebé y yo lo cuidaría. A pesar de las circunstancias, yo ya quería a este bebé y sería un pedacito de Edward que siempre tendría. Aún no sabía si decirle lo de mi embarazo o no pero tendría que decidirme pronto, muy al fondo, tenía cierto miedo de que pensara que el bebé no era suyo.

Y la verdad yo no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer.

FIN DE FLASHBLACK

Así que aquí estoy, acostada en mi cama el día de mi fiesta sin ninguna intención de ir, estaba considerando ver una película cuando en eso Charlie toco la puerta y entró a mi recamara:

-¿Qué haces aún en pijama? ¿No piensas ir al baile?-

-No, no tengo ganas de ir- dije con un tono de indiferencia

-Pero Bella esto es algo que jamás se repetirá en tu vida –me miro por un momento – ¿Tienes temor de ir a ese baile?- pero ¿cómo….?

-Sí, algo así- medio admití

-Bella, no deberías tomar decisiones a partir de tus miedos, créeme que todos los tenemos, hasta yo que soy policía los tengo, lo que hace la diferencia es la forma como los enfrentamos y salimos adelante. Puedes perderte de grandes cosas si no lo haces, como tu baile de graduación por ejemplo- eso me hizo reír y le conteste.

-Lo voy a pensar ¿te parece?-

-Muy bien, estaré en la sala por si necesitas algo-

Y realmente pensé lo que me dijo, en ese instante me di cuenta que tenía razón, últimamente todas mis acciones y decisiones las había basado en el miedo. Lo cual realmente no me había traído nada bueno. Así que cuando pensé si debería perderme el baile solo por Rose y Edward, la respuesta era no.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssss

Sentí nervios en cuanto vi la entrada de la escuela, lentamente camine hacia ella y entré al baile, la verdad es que me sentía un poco extraña porque parecía ser la única sin pareja, pero aún así trate en la medida de lo posible pasar un buen momento e incluso hasta salude a algunos de mis compañeros que estaban ahí. Mire hacia la pista de baile y finalmente vi lo que más temía, a Rose y Edward, Rose traía un vestido negro, corto tal como pensaba y Edward se veía muy guapo con su smoking negro. Me quede viéndolos por un momento y cuando Rose se dio cuenta que estaba ahí se acerco a mí y dijo:

-Pensé que no ibas a venir- parecía molesta de verme ahí

-La verdad es que no lo iba a hacer-

-¿Y entonces?-

-No iba dejar que un par de bichos arruinaran mi noche-

-¿A qué te refi….? Sabes, no importa, Edward y yo nos la estamos pasando muy bien, y te digo algo entre amigas- decidí no contestar nada.- Creo que esta noche, será mi noche de suerte con él, espero que no te molestes-.

-Claro que no- si ella podía ser hipócrita, yo también podía serlo- Muchas felicidades-

-¿De verdad Bella? Porque ya no vas a ser la única de la escuela que sepa lo que es estar con Edward Cullen, si sabes a lo que me refiero-

-En serio Rosalie, me da mucho gusto por ti- no sé de donde tome el valor y agregué- Solo espero que logres complacerlo tanto como yo lo hice- le guiñe el ojo y me fui de ahí. Se sintió tan bien actuar así aunque por dentro me estuviera muriendo de celos.

El resto de la noche, fue pura comida y baile, yo no tenía pensado bailar pero me sorprendió que me invitara Mike, un antiguo pretendiente que tenía de la escuela y por supuesto que acepte aunque siempre trate de mantener mi distancia en todo momento, solo por si acaso.

Cuando comenzó la música lenta, me fui a sentar y solo me dedique a observar la pista de baile, en ese momento, vi a Edward cerca de la misma y se encontraba solo. Fue en ese instante que considere decirle lo de mi embarazo, sabía que probablemente no encontraría otro momento adecuado para hacerlo, así que sentí que era ahora o nunca. Tal como me había dicho Charlie, aunque me muriera de miedo, tenía que ser valiente y debía tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Edward…-le hable por primera vez en meses y me miró sorprendido.

-Bella, yo…ehh…. ¿Cómo estás?-

-Estoy muy bien, tratando de disfrutar el baile claro- me sonrió levemente y asintió.

-Edward, en realidad hay algo que necesito decirte- lució desconcertado por mi comentario, pero dijo:

-Soy todo oídos- eso me hizo reír leventemente aunque de forma nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-¿Recuerdas la noche en la que nosotros…..?- no quería terminar la frase

-Como olvidarlo- contesto aunque lo hizo de forma sería

-Esa noche yo….Lo que quiero decir….Yo….Yo…..- baje mi mirada para intentar tomar fuerzas y decirle lo que necesitaba. En eso sentí su mano en mi barbilla y suavemente levanto mi rostro para que lo viera a los ojos.

-¿Tú….?- intentó animarme y conté hasta tres antes de decir:

-Estoy embarazada- finalmente lo dije y note que se quedo completamente rígido mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par, parecía estar como en shock. Decidí darle un tiempo para que asimilara la idea por lo que agregué:-Voy a estar en mi casa para cuando te sientas listo de hablar sobre esto- y con eso último, salí de la fiesta.

No había pasado ni una hora desde que llegué a mi casa, cuando finalmente tocó Edward y dijo:

-Estoy listo para hablar-


	2. Decisiones

Lo deje entrar a la sala, ya que Charlie se había ido a dormir. Nos s entamos en sillones separados y realmente podía sentirse la tensión en el ambiente, no supe cuanto tiempo nos quedamos así, solamente sentados y sin decirnos nada, hasta que Edward decidió romper el silencio.

-Así que… estás embarazada- pude sentir su incomodidad y respondí:

-Sí lo estoy y es tuyo- aclare antes de que intentara suponer lo contrario.

-Eso fue lo que pensé- bajo su mirada y suspiro -¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer Bella?-

-Pienso quedármelo- levanto su rostro con sorpresa y pude notar cierto alivio en su mirada ante mi respuesta.-Voy a cuidarlo, pero no por eso quiero que te sientas obligado a nada, puedes hacer como que esto nunca sucedió y tampoco te pido nada para él sino…-

-Bella, ya me canse de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado- tomó un bocado de aire y paso una mano por su cabello con frustración -Se que el hecho de acostarnos no significo nada para ti, pero para mí fue ¿cómo decirlo? fue… algo importante- rió ante su propio comentario y agregó- demonios, me escucho como una niña- pareció hablarse más para sí mismo que para mí y pude notar que estaba algo nervioso.

-Yo ¿Es… es en serio?- era como si no entendiera lo que me acababa de decir, tal vez solo entendí mal lo que me dijo.

-Se que no te gustara mi respuesta Bella, pero sí, es en serio. Y con respecto a lo del bebé, yo no voy a desaparecerme y ya, pienso estar ahí para él - ahora en verdad me tenía más confundida que nunca, si él pensaba eso respecto a mí y a nuestro hijo, entonces ¿Por qué?, no entendía nada.

-Edward, no entiendo…. ¿Entonces por qué…?-

-¿Por qué, qué?-

-¿Porque estas con Rosalie si sentías eso sobre lo que paso entre nosotros?- pregunte elevando un poco mi voz.

-Porque cuando me dijo que tú no querías saber nada de mí, ella me pidió que le diera una oportunidad- explicó- me sentía herido Bella y como yo ya no tenía nada que perder, la acepte-

-¿Eso fue lo que ella te dijo?- en cualquier otro momento no lo hubiera creído, pero ahora sabía de lo que Rosalie era capaz de hacer.- ¿Y tú se lo creíste?-

-¿Cómo no iba a serlo? Tú eres su mejor amiga, además de que tu actitud de estar evitándome todo el tiempo dejo las cosas aún más en claro-

-ELLA NO ES MI AMIGA, además ese no era el motivo por el cual yo te evitaba, tenía miedo de que pensaras que era una cualquiera, yo nunca había hecho nada parecido a lo de aquella noche, ni siquiera había tomado un vaso de licor antes – me puse de pie por lo que me acababa de revelar sintiéndome realmente molesta.- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que ella te dijo?- me miro fijamente a los ojos antes de contestar con seriedad:

-Me dijo que la habías mandado a hablar conmigo porque no querías verme y que querías que te dejara en paz porque ya te tenía harta de intentar hablar contigo todo el tiempo, que como hombre debería entender mejor que nadie que lo de nosotros fue solo de una noche, que lo único que deseabas desde hace mucho era perder tu virginidad conmigo, pero como no te atrevías a hacerlo por ti misma, por eso te embriagaste esa noche- juró que jamás en la vida había sentido tanto odio por alguien como lo hacía en ese momento.

-¡ES UNA MALDITA!- finalmente grité y comencé a llorar de coraje, a los pocos segundos sentí que Edward me abrazo y dijo:

-Tranquilízate Bella, esto no le hace bien a al bebé-

-No me importa- dije, aunque en realidad sí lo hacía.- No puedo creer que ella me hiciera esto ¿es que acaso yo le hice algo para que quisiera lastimarme así? Ella sabía perfectamente que yo te quería, pero eso no pareció detenerla- y continúe sollozando en los brazos de Edward.

-Tú ¿me querías?- se escuchaba sorprendido.

-Eso no importa ya, tú estás con ella y yo solamente quiero que me dejes sola- me solté de su abrazo y lo miré:

-Bella…-

-Vete por favor Edward, necesito tiempo para pensar lo que me acabas de decir- abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero lo interrumpí.

-No, vete por favor…- le rogué indicándole la salida y sin decir más, salió de mi casa. Nuevamente comencé a llorar y mi cabeza solamente daba vueltas sobre lo que acababa de pasar, la verdad es que mi vida ahora parecía sacada de una telenovela, era como una horrible pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar.

-¿Bella?- y parecía empeorar.

-Pensé que estabas dormido papá- dije mientras intentaba secarme las lagrimas.

-Lo estaba, pero escuche ruidos abajo y pues…-no terminó de hablar.- Bella ¿es cierto?-

-¿Qué?-

-Que tu estas embarazada-  _Oh no…_

-Sí- admití en un susurro

-Y me imagino que el tipo que estaba aquí hace un momento tiene que ver en eso- solo pude asentir y lo vi suspirar con fuerza, su rostro mostraba un conflicto de emociones entre los cuales pude detectar enojo, tristeza y posiblemente decepción. Creo que jamás se imagino que yo estaría en una situación como esta.-¿Quién era?-

\- Edward Cullen-

-¿El hijo del doctor?- solo volví a asentir

-Perdóname papá- baje mi mirada con vergüenza, y posó su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonar Bella, estas cosas pasan ¿no?- me pareció verlo intentar sonreír.-Además no olvides que yo pase por algo bastante similar a tu edad-.

-Así que ¿no estás decepcionado y molesto conmigo?- le pregunté con incredulidad.

-Molesto, más bien furioso estoy con el hijo del doctor, decepcionado, la verdad es que un poco, yo no quería esto para ti Bella y tú bien sabes que a partir de ahora no tendrás un camino fácil-

-Lo sé papá, créeme que soy consciente de eso- suspiré.-Hay tantas cosas que debo decidir, ni siquiera sé si podré ir a la Universidad ahora-

-Relájate Bella, ya tendremos tiempo para resolver eso después, ahora será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, necesitas descansar más en tu embarazo- acarició mi hombro antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras.

-¿Papá?-

-¿Si?- se volteo a verme.

-Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches hija- y con eso subió a su cuarto.

Ya cuando me encontraba en mi cama, me costó mucho trabajo conciliar el sueño ya que aún tenía muchas cosas en mente, la reacción de Charlie, la plática que tuve con Edward antes y trataba de entender las acciones de Rosalie, pero sin poder llegar nunca a ninguna conclusión, era muy desconcertante saber que a quien considerabas ser tu mejor amiga fuera capaz de hacer algo así. Me sentía tan enojada con ella pero también con Edward, ¿Cómo fue capaz de creer todas las estupideces que le dijo para después arrojarse a sus brazos sin más? Todo era tan complicado….. Intente de relajarme por un instante y pensar en algo más, ya que de lo contrario no dormiría en toda la noche y finalmente poco a poco me fui quedando dormida, olvidándome por un momento de los problemas que tenía….

-Bella ya me voy al trabajo ¿quieres que compre algo cuando regrese?-

-No papá, todavía estamos bien de comida-

-Muy bien, entonces nos vemos en la noche - y con eso salió de la casa.

Había decidido que este día sería para descansar y no pensar en todo el asunto de Rose y Edward, quería disfrutar aunque fuera una vez el hecho de ya no tener que ir a la escuela, por lo que cocine y después me puse a leer unos de mis libros favoritos: "Romeo y Julieta", cuando de repente, alguien toco a la puerta y al abrir, no me espere ver a:

-¿Rosalie?- el verla frente a mí, hizo que resurgiera el enojo que sentía hacía ella, así que agregué de manera seca.- ¿Qué quieres?-

-Tú….- también sonaba bastante enojada.-Por tú culpa Edward termino conmigo- me gritó.

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que escuchaste, acaba de ir a mi casa para decirme que ya no quiere nada conmigo, supe que ayer hablaron, así que supongo que debes de sentirte satisfecha de lo que me hiciste- ¿se atrevía a decirme eso a MI? ¿ACASO ESTABA LOCA?

-¿Lo que te hice? Después de que tú…. Eres una cínica Rose- escuche que un carro se estaciono frente a mi casa-Tú no tienes derecho de recriminarme nada- le dije con claridad.

-Por supuesto que lo tengo, esto no hubiera pasado de no ser por ti- continuo.- Y todo porque te molesto tanto el hecho de que Edward me eligiera a mí-

-Eso no es cierto Rosalie- dijo una voz furiosa y me di cuenta que Edward estaba parado detrás de ella.-Sabes muy bien que eso es mentira-

-Eddie…- lucia muy sorprendida de verlo ahí, pero de inmediato agregó- Me seguiste….¿acaso vienes a defender a tu puta?- ese comentario hizo que me hirviera la sangre y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces me acerque a ella para darle una fuerte cachetada en el rostro.

-Ya basta Rosalie, estoy harta de ti y de tus insultos, quiero que te largues de mi casa en este instante. No quiero volver a verte jamás- le exigí y aunque por un momento ella se sorprendió por mis actos mientras se sobaba la mejilla, se acerco a mí con claras intenciones de lastimarme, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo, Edward la detuvo por los brazos y la miro a los ojos.

-Ya la escuchaste, dijo que te fueras de aquí-Rosalie se soltó de su agarre y después de pasar su mirada por los dos nuevamente, se fue de ahí sin decir nada más.

-Bella…- escuché a Edward decir después de unos segundos y de inmediato vi sus intenciones de acercarse, por lo que levante una mano frente a mí para evitar que lo hiciera.

-Quiero que tú también te vayas, Edward. ¿Es que acaso no pueden dejarme en paz aunque sea por un día?-

-Lo siento Bella, pero no puedo hacerlo- dijo con firmeza.-Necesito hablar contigo otra vez y no me iré de aquí hasta no dejar las cosas en claro, ya no quiero que tengamos ningún tipo de malentendido de ahora en adelante- aunque en ese momento quería estar sola para relajarme y calmar todo el malestar que me generó la visita de Rose, sabía que en cierta manera tenía razón, debíamos dejar totalmente en claro las cosas entre nosotros si es que no queríamos después tener nuevos problemas y eso era algo que no quería que sucediera, por el bien de nuestro hijo.

-Está bien, entra-

En cuanto entramos a la casa y cerré la puerta, le dije en un tono aún molesto:

-¿Y bien?- no sabía por donde quería empezar.

-Bella, yo….. Estuve pensando en lo que hablamos ayer y la verdad es que me he dado cuenta de tantas cosas que hicimos mal, que yo hice mal- comentó.- empezando por lo que paso el día de la fiesta, era más que claro que tú estabas bastante borracha y ¿qué hice? en lugar de llevarte a tu casa, decidí dejarme llevar y me acosté contigo-

-Y si lo sabías ¿porqué lo hiciste?- le reclamé.- Acaso ¿querías aprovecharte de mí?-

-Claro que no, lo hice…-suspiró pasando una mano por su cabello.- Lo hice porque en primera, yo tampoco estaba del todo en mis cinco sentidos esa noche y en segunda, porque el hecho de poder estar finalmente así contigo fue tan difícil de resistir que…- volvió a suspirar.

-¿A qué te refieres con finalmente?- mi corazón traicionero comenzó a latir con rapidez ante sus palabras.  _Argghh, basta Bella, no puedes seguir actuando como una niña tonta, tienes que madurar, estas a punto de ser madre._  Me regañe a mí misma.

-Bella la verdad es que tú me has gustado desde hace mucho tiempo- ¿QUÉ? ¿ACASO ERA UNA BROMA? – Yo te observaba en la escuela pero nunca me atreví a hablarte porque era muy cobarde para hacerlo, pensé que me rechazarías porque parecía que lo único que te interesaba era la escuela, así que cuando te vi en la fiesta esa noche pensé que podría tener una oportunidad de acercarme a ti y la verdad es que necesite algunos tragos para poder hacerlo- rió levemente- pero nada salió como yo esperaba ¿o sí?, me tomaste totalmente por sorpresa cuando me besaste Bella, me había preguntado por tanto tiempo lo que eso sería, que no pude evitar dejarme llevar y una cosa llevo a la otra; lo lamento, actué de forma muy impulsiva y ahora tú estás pagando los platos rotos- me sorprendió que él fuera consciente de eso.-Después de eso intente hablar contigo, pero huías de mí como si tuviera alguna clase de enfermedad, aunque como sabes, no me di por vencido tan fácil que inclusive fui hasta tu casa a buscarte, y cuando Rosalie me dijo que finalmente te vería me dio tanta esperanza…..-

-Pero yo nunca llegué- susurré sin pensar

-Llegó Rosalie en tu lugar y me enredo con su historia. Aún no puedo creer lo imbécil que fui, sinceramente no creo poder cagarla más de lo que ya hice, pero quiero enmendarlo Bella, de verdad- se acercó a mí y me tomo la mano. Yo lo único que podía pensar es ese instante es que necesitaba sentarme, así que solté su mano y me fui al comedor para hacerlo, aún trataba de asimilar sus palabras, sobre todo el hecho de que él en verdad pudiera sentir algo por mí, era algo con lo que yo había soñado probablemente desde que lo conocí pero que por otro lado sentía como incorrecto, como si su declaración ahora estuviera fuera de lugar….

Lo vi sentarse frente a mí y le dije:

\- Gracias por decirme la verdad Edward, pero tú no tienes que demostrarme nada, tú no tuviste toda la culpa de lo que paso ¿sabes? hay muchas cosas que yo también pude haber hecho diferente y no hice- Nos quedamos en silencio por un tiempo después de eso, pero de repente escuché a Edward aclarar su garganta y dijo:

-Bella…. ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Dime-

-¿Es cierto lo que dijiste ayer?- notó mi mirada de desconcierto y agregó.-Cuando dijiste que tú me querías- aunque sentí nervios por su pregunta, decidí que si él quería sinceridad, eso sería lo que tendría:

-Sí Edward- note una leve sonrisa aparecer en su rostro ante mi respuesta- tú me gustaste desde el primer día que llegaste a la escuela, pero la verdad es que yo pensé que eras inalcanzable para mí y por eso solo te miraba desde lejos, hasta el día de la fiesta. – suspiré-. Cuando te vi con Rose, sentí como si todo mi mundo se viniera abajo- baje mi mirada-realmente me lastimaba verlos juntos y después enterarme de que estaba embarazada de ti, pensaba que tendría que cuidarlo sola y…- sentí sus manos tomar suavemente mis mejillas y levantó mi rostro para que lo viera a los ojos.

-No vas a cuidarlo sola- lo sentí acariciar mis mejillas con sus pulgares -Bella, sé que no lo merezco después de todo lo que ha pasado, pero me gustaría que poder estar contigo, que me des una oportunidad- ¿QUÉ?

-No lo sé Edward- le dije y quite sus manos de mi rostro.-Estoy muy confundida ahora, hay tantas cosas de las cuales no estoy segura en este momento y no sé si quiero estar contigo-

-Solo piénsalo ¿sí? Eso es lo único que pido- lo mire por un momento antes de decir:

-Lo hare- estaba segura que esta sería una decisión que podría marcar el rumbo de mi vida por completo….

* * *

 

_5 años después…._

-Mami…- escuche a mi hija Vanessa llamarme en la parte posterior del auto.

-¿Sí?- pregunte viéndola por el espejo retrovisor.

-¿Podemos ir al parque hoy?-

-Claro que sí, pero después de que terminemos de hacer tu tarea- pareció satisfecha con mi respuesta y agregó:

-¿Y puede venir también papi?- esa niña adoraba a Edward.

-No lo sé cariño, pero le marcare para preguntarle ¿te parece?- solo vi que sonrió y asintió antes de desviar su mirada a la ventana, le encanta ver el camino cuando estábamos en el coche.

En cuanto llegamos a casa, Vanessa corrió hasta el teléfono y gritó:

-¡Llámale mami y pregúntale!- la vi brincar de emoción

-Tranquila hija, ahorita le llamo. ¿Qué te parece si vas por unas galletas que deje en la mesa mientras le marco? Ayer compre de tus favoritas- vi que sus hermosos ojos verdes brillaron ante la mención de galletas y sin tener que decirle más, corrió hacia el comedor. Estaba a punto de marcarle a Edward cuando me di cuenta que había mensajes nuevos en la contestadora y al empezar a escuchar el primero, reconocí una voz que no oía en años:

 _-Hola Bella, habla Rose. Me costó mucho trabajo conseguir tu número y sé que probablemente soy la última persona de la que quieras saber después de cómo terminaron las cosas entre nosotras. Pero te marcaba para saber si tendrás algún momento libre en tu agenda, porque de verdad me gustaría poder verte y hablar contigo. Juro que es en buena intención y… espero tú llamada para saber tu respuesta, espero que estés bien-_  y con eso termino el mensaje.

Parecía que el pasado venía a buscarme.


	3. Declaraciones

-¿Estás bien Bella?- sentí los brazos de Edward abrazarme y salte por la sorpresa.

-Edward- me voltee para verlo y me saludo con un pequeño beso.- ¿Qué haces tan temprano en casa? Estaba a punto de llamarte-

-Hoy no había mucho que hacer en la oficina y…-

-¡Papi!- se escuchó una pequeña voz que venía hacia nosotros y Edward me soltó para atender a su hija.- ¡Llegaste!- abrió sus brazos para cargarla.

-Hola princesa ¿Cómo te fue hoy?-

-Bien, la maestra me dio una estrellita porque me porte muy bien- dijo orgullosa de sí misma.-Mami dice que podemos ir al parque después de hacer las tareas y quiero que tú vengas conmigo-

-Mmm creo que esa es una idea que no puedo rechazar- la sonrisa de mi hija se extendió aún más y le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla, después comenzó a removerse en los brazos de su padre.

-¿Adónde vas?- preguntó Edward sabiendo perfectamente que quería que la bajara.

-A comer galletas-

-¿Me cambias por unas galletas?- vi a Edward hacer un puchero y Vanessa de inmediato le respondió: -No papi, si quieres ven conmigo, yo te doy-

-Está bien, pero ahorita te alcanzo ¿sí? Hablaré con tu madre un segundo- finalmente la bajo y Vanessa regreso al comedor. En cuanto desapareció de nuestra vista, regreso su atención a mí y preguntó:

-¿Sucedió algo?-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Luces preocupada- odiaba que me leyera tan bien, pero supongo que eso es lo que pasa con tanto tiempo de convivencia.

-Es… Rosalie- de inmediato note la sorpresa en su rostro en cuanto dije su nombre por primera vez en años.

-¿Rosalie? ¿Hablas en serio?-

-Muy en serio- me acerque a la contestadora y agregué antes de reproducir el mensaje- Escucha esto-

Al terminar la grabación, Edward fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Para qué fregados quiere verte?-

-Edward, baja la voz- lo regañe, no quería que Vanessa escuchara nuestra conversación. Se apretó el puente de la nariz con frustración y comentó:

-Lo lamento, es solo que me encabrona demasiado recordar lo que hizo y que aparezca de la nada después de tanto tiempo- cerró sus ojos por un momento y al abrirlos agregó.- ¿Piensas regresarle la llamada?-

-No sé- esa era la verdad, probablemente debería ignorar esa llamada y seguir con mi vida como si nada hubiera ocurrió, disfrutando de mi hija y de mi esposo, pero en el fondo sabía que necesitaba aclarar tantas cosas que pasaron entre nosotras. -¿Tú qué piensas que debería hacer?-

-Lo que creas que sea correcto - Ummm, eso no me ayudaba mucho.-Sí fuera por mí, no te dejaría ni salir de esta casa, pero la verdad es que pienso que esto es algo que tú debes decidir - se acercó a mí para abrazarme y agregó.- Cualquiera que sea tú decisión, yo te apoyare-me dio un beso en la frente y se fue al comedor con nuestra hija.

Durante todo ese día, fue muy difícil concentrarme en lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, ya que me no podía dejar de pensar en la llamada de Rose, ella dijo que quería verme con buena intención, pero eso no me garantizaba absolutamente nada, ya que si de algo me había servido lo que me hizo hace algunos años, fue aprender a no confiar en su palabra. Pero por lado, tenía deseos de enfrentarla y decirle lo que me guarde durante todo este tiempo, la última vez que la vi fue cuando me reclamó de ser la responsable de su rompimiento con Edward y no volví a saber nada más de ella, ya que me fui de Forks con intenciones de nunca regresar. Aún recuerdo que Edward no quería que me fuera ya que yo aún no había decidido nada con respecto a nosotros, pero yo necesitaba eso, un nuevo inicio en otro lugar. Un lugar donde nadie me conociera y la gente no pensara lo peor de mí, donde pudiera cuidar a mi hijo en paz, así que con apoyo de Charlie me mude a una ciudad no muy lejos de ahí y comencé a ver la posibilidad de meterme a una Universidad Comunitaria. Edward venía a visitarme cada vez que podía para acompañarme a las citas de los doctores y comprar cosas para el bebé, eso me ayudo a conocerlo mucho mejor, pero en una de sus visitas cuando ya tenía casi 7 meses de embarazo, me dijo algo que me sorprendió por completo:

_-Bella, voy a mudarme aquí.- mis ojos casi se salen de la impresión.-En realidad, ya casi un hecho, ya tengo donde vivir e hice los papeleos necesarios para transferirme de Universidad-_

_-Edward, no tienes que hacer eso, ya veremos la manera para que tú…..-_

_-Yo quiero hacerlo-_

_-¿Estas completamente seguro?- le pregunté aún con bastante inquietud, esto era una decisión que no podía tomarse a la ligera._

_-Sí, lo estoy- aclaró con firmeza_

_-¿Y tu familia está de acuerdo con esto?- lo vi sonreír levemente ante mi pregunta._

_-Por supuesto que lo están, creen que finalmente me estoy comportando a la altura de la situación- hasta la fecha me sorprendía que su familia hubiera respondido tan bien con la noticia del embarazo, tanto sus padres como su hermanita Alice._

_-Yo pienso que te has portado a la altura desde que te dije lo del embarazo-acaricie mi vientre por un momento mientras tomaba una decisión que sería significativa en mi vida y en cuanto sentí a mi hija patear, sentí como si eso fuera una confirmación a mis pensamientos.- ¿Edward?-_

_-¿Si?- en cuanto retiro su mirada del parque y regreso su atención a mí. Tal como lo había hecho el día de la fiesta, enrede mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besé._

_-Bella…-se separó solo un poco, y pude notar sus ojos llenos de incredulidad y esperanza.- ¿Esto significa….?-_

_-Sí Edward, quiero ver hasta dónde podemos llegar- y con eso nos volvimos a besar. Finalmente me había decidido a darle una oportunidad a lo nuestro._

-¿Amor, en que tanto piensas?- preguntó Edward sacando por un momento de mis pensamientos y respondí:

-Estaba recordando el día que me dijiste que te mudarías aquí-le sonreí.

-¿Cómo olvidar esa ocasión? Pensé que tú serías la única sorprendida ese día, pero me equivoque. ¿Sabes? Eres una experta en deshacer mis planes- le di un suave golpe en el brazo mientras reía por su comentario.- ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?- agregó viendo que aún me faltaban muchos platos por lavar.

-¿Podrías ir preparando a Vanessa para dormir? Mañana tiene clases y no quiero que se desvele mucho-

-Sí está bien- me dio un suave beso.- Aunque eso va ser algo difícil de hacer porque anda más hiperactiva de lo normal, se me hace que esas galletas traían demasiada azúcar- se rió y con eso salió de la cocina.

En cuanto termine con los trastes, me fui con Edward para ayudarle con Vanessa y después de arroparla, nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto:

-Bella, ¿has decidido algo en relación a lo de Rosalie?- preguntó Edward en cuanto nos sentamos en la cama.

-Sí- le conteste y me miró esperando a que continuara.-Creo que me reuniré con ella para ver lo que quiere, siento que esto podría servirme para finalmente cerrar el ciclo agobiante que tuve con ella-

-Si eso es lo que quieres-comentó mi esposo.-Solo ten cuidado. No confió en Rosalie- acarició mi brazo y pude ver la preocupación en su mirada.

-No te preocupes Edward, yo tampoco lo hago- le aseguré y le di un beso en la comisura de sus labios. Me quede por un momento acariciando su mejilla y de un momento a otro me volvió a acercar a él para besarme, poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de intensidad y pude sentir sus manos subir un poco mi blusa mientras las mías revolvían su cabello, me colocó en su regazo y seguimos besándonos como si fuéramos un par de adolescentes.

-Te amo tanto Bella…-lo escuche decir entre mis labios. Después de algunos minutos me giro para recostarme en la cama y se separó de mí para quitarse la camisa.

-Creo que alguien anda impaciente- comente con una leve risa mientras lo tocaba a través de su pantalón y lo escuché gruñir.

-Bella…- me miró con advertencia pero era claro el deseo que había en sus ojos.

-¿Mande?- dije intentando usar un tono de inocencia pero sin dejar de acariciarlo, en eso, tomo mis manos y las puso arriba de mi cabeza antes de besarme el cuello.

-Alguien debe aprender a comportarse- me susurró en el oído antes de darle un leve mordisco haciéndome gemir. Pude sentir una de sus manos bajar por mi costado mientras la otra aún sostenía las mías y desabrocho mi pantalón. Me beso antes de seguir bajando hasta que lo sentí tocar clítoris con mucha suavidad.

-Edward….- continúo con sus caricias y pude sentir que mi excitación subía con rapidez, finalmente soltó mis manos y me acarició por debajo de la blusa. La ayude a que me la quitara y besó el borde de mi brassier, antes de quitármelo también. Acarició y devoro mis pechos, dándole una atención especial a cada uno, sus besos bajaron lentamente hasta mi vientre mientras sus manos se encargaban de quitarme el pantalón y una vez que estuve completamente desnuda, beso suavemente ambos lados de mi cadena antes de sentir su lengua acariciar mi intimidad. Este hombre definitivamente sería mi perdición. Inserto un dedo, después dos y yo no pude evitar jalar suavemente su cabello, continuo así hasta que tuve mi primer orgasmo de la noche que me hizo soltar un fuerte gemido y fue entonces que agradecí que nuestra hija tuviera el sueño muy pesado.

En cuanto se separó, lo jale hacía mi para besarlo y después lo empuje para que quedara de espaldas en la cama, me coloque sobre él y desabroche su pantalón con rapidez. Al momento en que su erección se hizo presente, baje mi rostro para lamerlo tal como sabía que a él le gustaba y seguí por varios minutos así hasta que lo escuché susurrar:

-Bella…- sabía exactamente lo que quería, así que me volví a colocar encima de él y he hice movimientos circulares pero sin dejar que me penetrara aún.

-Bella, deja de jugar ya- exigió en una voz ronca y fue entonces que decidí separarme de él, diciendo:

-¿Sabes? Creo que ya se me quitaron las ganas, mejor hay que dormirnos, de todas formas mañana tienes que ir a trabajar- pude ver la sorpresa en sus ojos y de inmediato se colocó encima de mí, haciéndome reír:

-Oh, no…- lo escuché decir.- ¿Acaso quieres matarme?- solo sonreí y lo sentí jugar con mi entrada.

Ahora era yo la que moría porque me penetrara y él lo sabía:

-Parece que ahora yo soy quien manda. Ahora dime ¿Qué quieres?-

-Edward…- gemí

-No te entiendo-

-Ohh….-

-Sigo sin entender-

-Carajos Edward, te quiero dentro de mí, YA- y con eso me penetro en un rápido movimiento, iniciando así una GRAN y larga noche.

* * *

_-¿Hola?- escuché una fina voz contestar al otro lado de la línea y sentí mi mano temblar un poco mientras sostenía el teléfono._

_-Buenos días ¿Se encontrará Rosalie?-_

_-¿Bella?- al parecer esa era Rosalie y recordaba mi voz._

_-Si-_

_-No puedo creerlo- sonaba bastante sorprendida.- Pensé que no me regresarías la llamada. Pero me alegra que lo hayas hecho, en verdad-_

_-En tu mensaje mencionaste que querías verme-fui directo al grano._

_-Oh sí Bella, me gustaría poder hablar contigo, ha pasado tanto tiempo…-_

_-Solo dime cuando puedes y donde nos vemos- trate de sonar cortante con ella._

_-Pues veras Bella, yo estoy viviendo en Seattle y podría ir allá hasta el fin de semana, en cuanto al lugar tú dime uno que te quede cerca a ti y yo veo como llegar- y así lo hice, después de arreglar todos los detalles pendientes, comentó finalmente:_

_-Muy bien, entonces nos vemos el sábado.-_

_-Adiós Rosalie-_

_-Bye- y con eso colgué._

Así que aquí estoy, en camino a un café para reencontrarme con mi pasado y aunque por dentro me estuviera muriendo de miedo, eso ya no era algo que me fuera a detener. El lugar que había decidido, era muy pequeño y tranquilo, me pareció indicado para tener una conversación con ella; solo esperaba que en verdad viniera con buenas intenciones, ya que de lo contrario, me daría la media vuelta y saldría del lugar sin más. Al entrar, busqué con la mirada a Rosalie, pero al parecer ella aún no llegaba, así que decidí sentarme en uno de mis lugares favoritos cerca de la ventana y mientras esperaba, pedí un capuchino.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que viera a Rosalie entrar al lugar, noté que aunque físicamente no había cambiado mucho, lucía un tanto descuidada y la ropa que traía ya no era tan despampanante como la que antes usaba. Me di cuenta que me buscó y al verme, se acercó a mí. Cuando quedamos frente a frente, ella fue la primera en hablar:

-Hola, lamento la tardanza, me costó un poco de trabajo encontrar el lugar-se sentó en la silla que estaba libre.

-No hay problema, no tiene mucho que llegué- dije tratando de sonar indiferente y le pase la carta por si quería ordenar algo.

-Ohh…gracias- solo asentí y enseguida le pregunté:

-Y ¿para que querías verme?- de inmediato note que su sonrisa desapareció antes de retirar su atención de la carta para mirarme directamente a los ojos y decir:

-Necesitaba hablar contigo, yo….no sé por dónde empezar- suspiró mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre la mesa.-Supongo que debería empezar pidiéndote una disculpa por todo lo que te hice en el pasado, aunque sé que eso no es suficiente ahora y….-

-¿Por qué?- simplemente pregunté.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Rosalie?- esa era la duda que había rondado mi mente por años.

-Bella, debes entender que yo era una niña caprichosa y que siempre conseguía lo que quería. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que me encantaba tener la atención de los hombres que me rodeaban, porque eso me hacía sentir importante y mejor que todos los demás- no sabía exactamente a donde quería llegar con eso.-Pero hubo alguien que ni siquiera se percato de mi existencia cuando llegó a Forks…-

-Edward- no podía ser nadie más.

-Sí, él fue el primero en tratarme como cualquier otra chica del instituto, como si no apreciara mi belleza y eso me enfureció tanto en un principio, pero cuando me di cuenta que así era incluso con Jane y Tanya, y que al parecer no tenía interés de salir con nadie más, me tranquilice, incluso llegué a pensar que era gay o algo por el estilo- rió mientras parecía recordar algo.-Pero cuando me dijiste lo que paso entre ustedes el día de la fiesta, yo simplemente no pude soportarlo…..sentí la necesidad de probar que él no iba ser mi excepción- No podía creer lo que me decía, ¿Acaso todo lo que hizo fue por simple vanidad? ¿Fue capaz de salir con Edward sin sentir nada por él? ¿Sin importarle nuestra amistad?

-Pero sabías lo que sentía por él- le establecí

-Sí, lo sabía- bajo su mirada.-Eso me impulso aún más a hacer lo que hice- mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión al escuchar sus palabras.-Bella, yo…sentí una gran envidia en ese momento, me di cuenta que tú lo tenías todo y no quería que me quitaras lo único que sabía que tú me envidiabas- sabía que en eso tenía razón, ya que a pesar de que mi prioridad era la escuela, yo solía enviar el hecho de que ella fuera capaz de llamar la atención de los hombres sin ningún problema, que no fuera tan tímida y miedosa como yo solía serlo, pero aún así eso no justificaba sus acciones, no cuando pensé que…

-Pensé que éramos amigas Rosalie - casi lo pierdo todo por su culpa.

Levantó su mirada y agregó:

-Ahora sé que lo que hice estuvo mal y de verdad, te juro que lo siento, si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, actuaria de forma tan diferente. Sacrifique nuestra amistad por una estupidez-

-La verdad es que ya no estoy segura de que tuviéramos una- le confesé.-Actuaste de forma tan egoísta-

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero ya no soy esa persona Bella-

-¿Qué? ¿De repente te llegó la madurez y te diste cuenta de tus errores?- porque si mal no recordaba, la última vez que la vi aún no se arrepentía de sus acciones, al contrario, fue a reclamarme por lo que yo "le había quitado".

-Ojala hubiera sido eso Bella, pero no- posó su cabeza en sus manos y note un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos.- Yo tuve una horrible experiencia hace unos años en la Universidad que me hizo ver las cosas de una forma tan diferente- me miro por un momento antes de desviar su mirada a la ventana y continuar.-Cuando me fui de Forks, al principio seguí siendo tal cual era, una mimada e irresponsable, tratando de lograr todo lo que siempre había deseado, iba yendo de una fiesta a otra sin importarme nada, hasta que lo conocí.-regresó su mirada a mí- Su nombre era Royce King, era realmente guapo y provenía de una de las familias más ricas y poderosas del país, me fue imposible no caer rendida a sus pies, pensé que era un gran partido y lo mejor de todo era que él también estaba interesado en mí. Al poco tiempo comenzamos a salir, en ese momento sentía que todo era perfecto, aunque no lo era, no quise darme cuenta…hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Todas las señales estaban ahí Bella, intentaba controlarme en todo momento, que debía hacer y que no, que tenía que usar y aunque siempre fui un tanto precoz y atrevida en la cama, él comenzó a pedirme que hiciéramos cosas realmente raras, un tanto…masoquistas- sus ojos reflejaban mucha vergüenza y dolor.-Un día, cuando llegué de clases, él estaba con dos amigos en el departamento y me sugirió que hiciéramos un cuarteto, pero eso era demasiado, inclusive para mí, así que me negué pero… a él no le agrado mi contestación y estaban muy tomados, ellos…ellos…-su voz de quebró y note dos lagrimas resbalar por sus mejillas.- ellos me violaron Bella-yo intentaba digerir lo que me estaba diciendo pero simplemente no podía creerlo y sin siquiera pensarlo tome su mano como forma de apoyo.- y lo peor es que eso no fue todo, Royce me golpeo después amenazándome para que no dijera nada, y continuó golpeándome cada vez que podía, yo le tenía miedo, TANTO miedo. En una ocasión me golpeó tan fuerte que me mando al hospital y lo peor es que nadie me creía, decían que las cicatrices me las había hecho yo, que era una golfa y mis padres no estaban en el país, así que tuve que escapar, me fui a Seattle….ahí las cosas mejoraron mucho para mí, conocí a alguien que me apoyo y me ayudo para que levantara una demanda contra Royce, aunque como era de esperarse él gano y quedo libre. Yo no volví a ser la misma Rose desde entonces, fui a terapia y me di cuenta de tantas cosas, incluyendo la forma tan fea como te trate- esta vez comenzó a llorar de tal manera que no parecía poder controlarse y fue entonces cuando hice lo inimaginable, me pare y la abrace, dejando que llorara en mi hombro por un buen rato mientras repetía una y otra vez.-Lo siento Bella-

No sé por cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, hasta que su llanto cesó y la separe un poco de mí para decirle: -Rose, lo que me hiciste, ya pasó. Sí, te admito que fue algo que pudo cambiar mi vida por completo pero yo ya no te guardo rencor, solamente quería conocer el motivo de tus acciones y te agradezco que hayas sido sincera conmigo.-

-Dios Bella, no sé cómo puedes ser tan buena-se secó las lágrimas y me sonrió levemente.-¿Sabes? Ese era otra cosa que enviada tanto de ti- eso nos hizo reír a las dos.

-¿Te parece si cambiamos de tema?- le ofrecí y su sonrisa se ensancho más

-Eso me agradaría mucho-

Después de eso, nuestra plática fue un poco más tranquila, me platico que ella estaba trabajando en una boutique y que estaba terminando la carrera que había dejado inconclusa por lo sucedido con Royce. Yo le conté que había estudiado comunicación y que ahora estaba trabajando para un periódico local haciendo una columna de reflexión.

-Y al parecer te casaste ¿no es así?- comentó mientras observaba el anillo que traía puesto.

-Sí, desde hace 3 años-

-Wow, nunca pensé que te casarías tan joven- eso me hizo reír.

-La verdad es que ni yo-y fue algo que realmente le costó a Edward conseguir, la primera vez que me pidió matrimonio, fue cuando nuestra hija acababa de nacer pero yo no sentía que estuviéramos listos para tomar ese paso, apenas teníamos dos meses de relación.

La segunda vez que me lo pidió fue el día de mi cumpleaños y nuevamente lo volví a rechazar diciéndole que aún éramos muy jóvenes para considerar el matrimonio en nuestros planes, pero a partir de ese día fue clara la constante tristeza en su mirada aunque siempre intentaba ocultarla. Poco a poco eso me hizo reflexionar sobre sus propuestas y me percate que no tenía nada que temer, él era el único para mí y me había demostrado en más de una ocasión que no me iba a abandonar, que aunque éramos jóvenes ya teníamos nuestra propia familia y casarnos solamente fortalecería eso, por lo que planeé una sorpresa para el día de Navidad. En su regalo coloqué un pedazo de papel que decía "Boleto canjeable por un sí" y al leerlo, me miró muy extrañado. Entonces me di cuenta que esa había sido una PESIMA idea por lo que decidí cambiar mi plan y le dije:

- _Edward, en dos ocasiones tú me has pedido que sea tu esposa y yo he sido una tonta por negarme esas dos veces, por eso ahora soy yo la que te pide que…-en cuanto se dio cuenta a donde iba con eso, colocó un dedo en mis labios para silenciarme._

_-Shh…no mi amor- aunque me miraba con ternura, sus palabras fueron las que me dolieron. Tal vez se cansó de esperar y ya no quería casarse conmigo._

_-¿Me estas rechazando?- le pregunté dolida y él acarició mi mejilla mientras una gran sonrisa aparecía en su rostro._

_-Por supuesto que no tontita, solamente que si acabas de decir lo que tienes planeado, yo ya no podré canjear mi boleto como yo quiero- me beso y eso me hizo sonreír. Tomo una de mis manos y sacó de su pantalón un hermoso anillo que ya me había mostrado antes de preguntar:_

_-Bella sé que he sido muy terco con esto, pero realmente me gustaría que fueras mi esposa. Por eso quiero canjear mi regalo y ver si es cierto cuando dicen que la tercera es la vencida- me reí ante su comentario.-Bella Swan te amo más que a mi propia vida y quiero estar contigo todos los días de mi vida ¿te casarías conmigo?-_

_-Sí- conteste con total seguridad y alegría, antes de besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana…_

-Pero al parecer no te arrepientes de haberlo hecho- comentó Rosalie sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Sinceramente no, me siento muy contenta con mi vida de casada- la vi asentir y pregunté:

-Y tú Rosalie ¿tienes a alguien en tu vida en este momento?- podía comprender que eso fuera algo difícil de hacer, después de lo que pasó con su ex.

-La verdad es que empecé a salir con alguien hace tres meses- sonrió.- No sé si te acuerdes de él, fue a quien conocí en la fiesta en la que te abandone y….- por supuesto que recordaba quien era.

-¿Emmett?-

-Sí, fue con él con quien me encontré cuando llegué a Seattle y me dio alojo en su casa- hizo una mueca antes de agregar.-Ahora que me doy cuenta del maravilloso chico que es, no puedo creer que después de la fantástica noche que tuvimos antes, lo abandonara así como así-

-Tal vez aún no era su momento…-intente animarla.

-Tal vez…-me dio la razón y en eso se escuchó la campanilla de la entrada sonar antes de que una pequeña voz que conocía a la perfección gritara:

-¡Mami!-vi a Vanessa correr hacia mí y se paró a lado de mi silla para abrazarme.

-¿Qué haces aquí cielo?- se suponía que estaría en casa con Edward.

-Papi y yo vinimos por tí, pero yo soy más rápida- miré mi reloj y me percate que tenía más tiempo ahí de lo que había planeado. Probablemente Edward ya se había preocupado por mí, y decidió venir a buscarme, típico de él….

-Cariño, quiero presentarte a alguien- la senté en mi regazo.-Ella se llama Rosalie-

-Hola- dijo antes de esconder su cara en mi pecho. Ella era un tanto penosa con la gente nueva.

-Rosalie, ella es mi hija Vanessa- pude ver la sorpresa en su rostro y de inmediato preguntó:

-¿Qué edad tiene?-

-Tiene 4- en ese instante pareció perderse en sus pensamientos, ya que ni siquiera noto cuando mi esposo entró al lugar y se acercó a mí:

-¿Todo bien Bella?-

-Sí mi amor, todo está bien- tomé su mano y Rosalie finalmente pareció reaccionar mientras sacudía levemente su cabeza.

-¿Edward?- preguntó al darse cuenta de su presencia ahí.- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

-Vine a recoger a mi esposa, Rosalie- contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Tu esposa?- sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión.-Ustedes dos…- no pudo terminar la frase.

-Sí, nosotros estamos casados- confirmé.

-¿Y ella es su hija?-

-Sí- se notaba que él estaba irritado de estar ahí y temía que terminara insultando a Rosalie.

-Edward, si quieres espérenme en el auto, te prometo que ya no tardare en salir-

-¿Estás segura?-

-Sí, mi amor- lo escuche suspirar derrotado antes de darme un beso y cargar a nuestra hija para salir de ahí. Mientras abría la puerta, Rosalie volteó su rostro y le gritó:

-¡Edward!- en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron, ella agregó- De verdad lo lamento-podía escucharse la sinceridad en su voz, y mi esposo solamente asintió antes de salir del lugar. En cuanto regresó su atención a mí, abrió la boca para decir algo y de inmediato supe que se volvería a disculpar, por lo que me adelante en decir:

-No Rosalie, esa parte ya la habíamos superado- bajo su mirada y después de unos segundos volví a mirar mi reloj.-Creo que es tiempo de irme, no quiero que Edward regrese y…-

-Si Bella, lo entiendo- me sonrió con amabilidad.

-¿Necesitaras ayuda para salir de la ciudad?-

-No, estaré bien – me aseguró y en cuanto me puse de pie, no pude evitar decir:

-Me alegra haber venido- ella lució contenta de escuchar eso y se paró para darme un fuerte abrazo

-Gracias Bella, por todo, por darme la oportunidad de explicarme-

-No hay de que- conteste antes de separarme –De verdad te deseo lo mejor Rosalie-

-Lo mismo digo, espero que les vaya muy bien a ti y a Edward- solo sonreí antes de darme la media vuelta y salir del lugar para reunirme con mi familia.

* * *

_2 meses después…._

Este escenario curiosamente me resultaba bastante familiar, la fiesta, los vestidos, ver a Edward a la orilla de la pista, tener un dilema mental. En cierta manera sentía como si estuviera otra vez en el pasado aunque definitivamente la situación ya no era la misma en ningún sentido, ni siquiera yo era la misma persona de antes, así que sin temor alguno me acerque a mi esposo y acaricié su brazo mientras seguí su mirada.

Note que observaba con atención a Alice y a Jasper bailar lentamente en la pista de baile, mientras estos lucían realmente contentos y enamorados.

-Aún no puedo creer que mi hermanita ya este casada, son tan jóvenes aún- comentó mi esposo rompiendo el silencio.

-Mi amor ¿acaso olvidas que nosotros nos casamos a la misma edad que ellos?. Además, se nota que Jasper adora a tu hermana-

-Lo sé- me sonrió y agregó.-De la misma forma que yo lo hago contigo- me beso haciéndome sonrojar y supe que ese era mi momento.

-Edward, tengo algo que decirte- se quedo en silencio mientras esperaba a que continuara.- ¿Recuerdas que no me había estado sintiendo muy bien estos últimos días? Ayer fui con el doctor y…-

-¿Es algo grave?-

-No, lo que pasa es que yo…Estoy embarazada- su reacción fue exactamente la misma que cuando le dije sobre el embarazo de Vanessa, pero no tardo mucho en recuperarse y decir:

-¿De verdad?- solo asentí con alegría y note que su sonrisa se ensanchó antes de volverme a besar.

-Gracias amor- susurró en mis labios antes de cargarme y darme vueltas ahí mismo, en cuanto me soltó, hizo lo que menos espere que hiciera, ya que se volteó hacia la pista y gritó:

-¡MI ESPOSA ESTA EMBARAZADA!- eso dejo estáticos a todos en la fiesta por un momento antes de que se acercaran a felicitarnos, inclusive mi hija, que había estado bailando con Carlisle, corrió hacia nosotros diciendo:

-Mi abuelo dice que tendré un hermanito. ¿Es cierto mami?-

-Sí cariño, vas a ser una hermana mayor-

-¡Sí!- gritó antes de abrazarme y Edward se acercó para abrazarnos a las dos.

Fue en ese instante que me di cuenta que no podía pedirle más a la vida, tenía todo lo que siempre había deseado y más, todo porque pude dejar mis temores atrás. Tuve la fortaleza de enfrentarme a los obstáculos de la vida tal como Charlie me dijo que hiciera y los resultados fueron mucho mejores de lo que alguna vez pude imaginar…. Aún me faltaba un largo camino que recorrer, pero estaba ansiosa de hacerlo junto a mi familia…


End file.
